


tunay na pag-ibig

by fluffyong



Category: Goyo: Ang Batang Heneral (2018)
Genre: F/M, Lol how to tag, a bit canon compliant, bcos dude same, depende na sa inyo, or angst talaga, para sa mga bitin pa sa goyo/remedios loveteam, slight angst
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 11:23:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15994187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffyong/pseuds/fluffyong
Summary: isang batang heneral, isang dalaga at isang pag-iibigang naudlot ng maaga.





	tunay na pag-ibig

dalawang pigyura ang matatanglaw sa may dalampasigan, pinagsasaluhan ang kapayapaan at katahimikan ng kapaligiran. parehong nakatingala sa unti-unting pag-gapang ng liwanag sa malawak na kalangitan.

 

tila binitbit pabalik ng naglalahong dilim ang mga pag-aalinlangan nang may naglakas-loob na boses na lumitaw sa mga tainga.

 

"remedios, aking minamahal, salamat sa pagsama sa akin sa pagsalubong nitong bagong umaga." malumanay ang boses ng binata. sing-lambot ng mga daliri na humahaplos sa kamay ng nagmamasid na binibini.

 

"bagong umaga na posibleng agawin ka sa lugar na ito- sa akin, upang itupad ang iyong sinumpaang tungkuling maglingkod sa bayan." tumitig si remedios kay gregorio, ang emosyon na taglay ng mga mata hindi mawari ang pinapahiwatig.

 

hindi inasahan ni goyo ang sagot ng dalaga. may bumuong munting ngiti sa kanyang makisig na hitsura.

 

"hindi mo kaagaw ang Pilipinas, mahal. pantay ang aking pag-ibig sa inyo." hinalikan ni gregorio ang kamay ni remedios, mariin at mabilis, ngunit tila ilang taon ang lumipas nang nalunod ang dalawa sa makabuluhang titig ng isa't isa.

 

naunang lumayo ng tingin ang binibini. binaling nito ang mga mata sa marahang pagsilip ng araw na siyang sinasalamin din ng maaliwalas na dagat.

 

dumaan ang ilang minutong muling nabalot ng katahimikan na nawaksi lamang sa tunog ng pagbuntong hininga ni remedios.

 

"hindi iyon ang nais kong ipahiwatig, ginoo." panimula ng dalaga. napakunot ang noo ni gregorio. sa pagkakita ng reaksyon, nagpatuloy itong sambitin ang mga nasa isip.

 

"ano nga ba ang tunay na pag-ibig? ito ba ang nagmamadaling tibok ng puso sa dibdib tuwing nagtatagpo ang ating mga mata? o ang walang takot na pag-sakripisyo upang makamit ang kalayaan ng inang bayang sinisinta?"

 

natigilan si goyo. ang dalagang ito'y ubod nga ng sorpresa, hindi maipagtanto ang susunod na ibibigkas ng mapupulang labi. siya nga'y hindi nagkakamali. ibang-iba si remedios sa mga babaeng kanyang nakapiling sa nakaraan.

 

banayad niyang hinaplos ang kaliwang pisngi nito at parang sakim na nilapat ang atensyon ng dalaga sa sarili.

 

"ang pagmamahal ko sayo'y totoo, remedios." biglaang naging seryoso ang ekspresyon ng ginoo. "subalit mas una kong inibig ang ating bansa. kung darating ang pagkakataong maaaring ialay ang buhay para sa kanyang kalayaan, tatanggapin ko ito ng buong puso at walang pagdududa."

 

sa unang pagkakataon simula ng kanilang unang pagkikita, ngayon lamang nasilayan ni remedios ang masidhing sinseridad sa mga mata ng batang heneral.

 

"handa akong ialay ang buhay para sa iyo, mahal ko. nagkataon lamang na mas nangangailangan ang ating bayan. ngunit huwag kang mag-alala. sa pagdating ng araw ng kalayaan, para sa iyo ko na lamang itataas ang sandata."

 

kung hindi niya lamang nakilala bilang babaero ang heneral, iisipin niyang tapat nga ito sa mga sinasabi.

 

_datapwat, kilala niya ba talaga ito?_

 

"tila dumapo na sa ibang baybayin ang iyong pinagsasabi, goyo. hindi ko kailanman hiniling na unahin mo ako sa ating bayan. sa mga kapanahunang tulad nito, ang tanging dapat nalang isipin ay kalayaan at hindi ang ating mga sarili." ani ni remedios.

 

pinagmasdan ng mala-agilang mga mata ang itsura ng dalagang unti-unting kumikislap sanhi ng tuluyang paglabas ng araw.

 

hindi na nabigyan pa ng pagkakataon magsalita muli ang binata, kung nagkaroon man ay sigurado siyang wala ring lalabas sa mga labi dahil sa pagkabighani, dahil sa pagdating ng panibagong presensya.

 

"hindi ko ninanais na bigyang wakas ang inyong pagpapalitan ng matatamis na mga salita," kumindat si julian sa pares na nakaupo sa buhangin, "ngunit kinakailangan ka namin doon, goyo."

 

binati ito ng nakababatang kapatid ng mga matang parang ahas kung tumuklaw. tumayo si gregorio at pinagpagan ang unipormeng suot habang may binubulong, marahil ay paninira kay julian, nang mahina sa sarili.

 

inalay nito ang kanang kamay sa dilag subalit tinanggihan niya ito. saglit lamang nanatili ang simangot sa mukha ng heneral at napalitan ng ngiting panatag.

 

"babalik ako." mahina niyang bulong. hindi mabatid kung bakit, ngunit gumalaw na ang ulo ng binibini upang tumango bago pa naipagtanto ang pangyayari.

 

natatawang pinanood ni julian ang eksena sa harapan. "huwag kang magtampo, binibining remedios. ibabalik din namin siya sa iyo."

 

"hindi ko siya pagmamay-ari, ginoo. malaya siyang lumapit at lumayo. hindi ko hawak ang kanyang leeg na parang aso." sagot ni remedios. napalakas ang halakhak ni julian. "at isa pa, kaya kong tumayo gamit ang mga sarili kong paa." dagdag pa nito.

 

"siya nga'y hindi mo pagmamay-ari, ngunit kanyang puso sa iyo namamalagi." siniko ni julian ang batang heneral. nagpatuloy lamang sa paglalakad si goyo. tintang pula sa mga pisngi kitang-kita sa liwanag ng umaga.

 

"ingatan mo ang kanyang puso, binibini!" pahabol pa nito. at 'di na nakapagpigil, binatukan siya ng kapatid. nanatiling nakangisi si julian. at noong nakahabol na sila kanila koronel vicente at joven, nagnakaw si goyo ng huling sulyap sa naiwang dalaga sa baybayin. may kapilyuhan ang ngiting idinerekta niya kay remedios at gumalaw ng kaunti ang kanyang bunganga.

 

hindi ito narinig ng tainga ni remedios, kundi ay naramdaman ng kanyang puso.

 

_mahal kita._

 

humarap na muli si goyo sa mga kasama at nagpatuloy sa patutunguhan. ilang minuto ring pinagmasdan ni remedios ang pumapalayo niyang likuran.

 

 

* * *

 

 

_**mahal kong remedios,** _

__

_**nagbabalik ako sa iyo bilang marapat na diwa, bilang lalaking pinili ang pinakamahahalagang bagay sa madilim na panahon; dangal, tungkulin, sakripisyo.** _

__

_**hindi mawawalan ng halaga ang kamatayan ko pagka't namatay akong nagbibigay puri sa bayan, at higit sa lahat, sa iyo.** _

__

_**kailanman ay hindi ako magiging isang bayaning nasa ibabaw ng mga ulap, malayo at hindi maabot, habang ako'y kinukupkop mo sa iyong puso. at sa puso mo'y mananatili akong buhay at karapat-dapat sa iyong pag-ibig.** _

__

_**sumasaiyo,  
gregorio** _

 

 

mapayapang ihip ng hangin. tunog ng nagbabanggaang dahon sa sanga ng mga puno, tumutugon sa sayaw nito. mahinang pag-atras abante ng tubig sa tabing dagat.

 

_pighating tahimik at damdaming hindi makaahon sa sobrang lalim._

 

ang bumalik lamang sa kanya'y kapirasong papel- isang liham na pinagbuhusan ng nag-uumapaw na damdamin at pangakong muling pagbalik.

 

tumingala si remedios sa bagong sikat na araw, sulat mariin na hawak ng kamay. ngayon lamang nabingi ang binibini sa himig na tahimik. tumayo siya, pinagpagan ang paldang puno ng buhangin, at naglakad pabalik sa bayan.

 

_"mahal din kita, goyo."_

**Author's Note:**

> pasensya kung medyo meh huhu first oneshot ko palang to pagbigyan nyo na :(((
> 
> kung trip nyong makipag-close type nyo lang @lualhatea sa twitter tas follow nyo ko chos nag plug lmao
> 
>  
> 
> cheers sa mga di pa makapag move on sa goyo: ang batang heneral!


End file.
